Aftermath
by Belacquagirl
Summary: A series of one-shots on how our favourite characters deal with the aftermath of the Shaterred Sight spell.
1. Hook & Henry

"I'm sorry for what I told you. During the curse, I mean..."

Killian smiled at the boy. He knew he had never meant that, it had been just effects the spell he'd been under

"I know, lad. Don't worry about it."

"No, really... I _am_ sorry" he looked at Killian deep in the eyes "You know, when I got my memories back, I was sad because my dad died... And after, the way my mom looked at you... I just wished that he was here too and that she looked at him like that. Then, we could be a real family, you know? The only normal thing in our family, I guess..." his voice broke.

Killian didn't know how to respond to that. He too had felt when Baelfire died, even though, sincerely, not as much as Swan did. He'd always been his lover's love; Killian had been fond of him as a lad, especially when the young boy reminded him so much of his mother, but still not enough to risk not revenging Millah. His adult self, however, was only another man, or worse, it was the Crocodile's son.

Selfishly thinking, Neal's death had been eliminating the concurrence of his beloved. He knew Emma had needed her time and space, and he'd given it to her, respected her mourning. But he had been there, always.

So he understood Henry. He understood that, despite everything, he was not his father.

"But..." The hesitated before continuing "But I see the way you look at my mother, and I know all you went through for her and… I don't think there would be anyone I'd rather she was with than you, Killian."

This caught him by surprise, he never thought he'd hear this. And he knew what it meant, that the lad was giving his blessing to him; that, despite being a pirate, despite the circumstances under which they'd met, Killian had proved himself worth; worth of Emma.

The lad was looking at his feet now, too embarrassed to not pretend that his shoes were the most interesting thing ever. Killian smiled at him, even though he could not see it and, all of a sudden, hugged him.

Henry was caught completely off guard, but he felt the boy relax after a moment.

"I told you, lad... Don't worry about it."

He released him and rubbed his hair.

"Now come, we don't want to keep your mother waiting, do we?"

He blinked at the boy, turning back to resume their way. Henry smiled briefly before running to catch up to him, a huge weight off his shoulder.


	2. Snow & Charming

He leaned into the pillar of their bedroom entrance and watched as the gorgeous woman lulled their baby into sleep. He closed his eyes, feeling at peace as he listened to her sweet voice. He opened them again when she went quiet, only to see his wife kissing the sleeping baby before putting him down.

"Hey" he whispered.

Her surprised eyes looked at him for a moment before forcing a small smile and turning back quickly. This was odd.

"Snow," he called softly, making his way to her. He reached for her hand and spun her so she would face him "what happened?"

He could tell something was very wrong, even though he didn't know what. Her eyes darted to his chest, she was avoiding him.

"Nothing, I'm just tired"

"You are a terrible liar." he chuckled.

He lifted her chin gently and their eyes met. There was a hint of uncertainty in hers, and a lot of sadness.

"Snow, what's wrong?" he was growing more concerned with each second now; this was so unlike her! He and Snow had no secrets and she had always confided in him when she felt sad, always seeked his embrace for strength and comfort.

"Charming, I-" she breathed deeply "I didn't mean any of that… Last night…"

And then he understood, the events of the night settling again on his mind. He sighed deeply.

He took her face with both his hands and caressed her cheeks softly.

"I've told you, we were under a spell. I know you didn't mean any of that."

"But-" her voice caught up in her throat. She was struggling against her tears, and she was losing "But to say things like that… Those thoughts had to have occurred before-"

"Snow, no. I know you said those things only to hurt me; I know _you_ don't believe in what you're saying right now. Besides, I also said things about you and I know for a fact that they are far away from the truth."

"But I said so many more awful things to you…"

"It's because I have a wonderful wife that also happens to be an amazing mother and is astonishingly beautiful. Even under the spell, I couldn't find many flaws to work with."

She let out a small, embarrassed and teary smile. He hugged her tight, comforting her without the need of words. She leaned her head against his chest, breathing in his scent.

" _You_ are amazing" she whispered and looked up into his eyes "and so charming."

They both smiled. He kissed the top of her head and rested his own upon her raven hair. How much he loved this woman!

They parted when they heard the door opening and footsteps approaching.

"Hey! Thought you guys would be sleeping already."

Snow and David smiled proudly at the woman. No matter how many faults there were in each of them, they had combined themselves in the most perfect way and the result was right in front of them. Their daughter was certainly the mix of the best there were in both of them.

"No, I just put Neal to sleep. Where are the others?" she looked past Emma, noticing that they were alone in the apartment.

"I dropped them in Granny's, it'd be too crowded here." Snow laughed, her daughter really valued her own space.

"It's good to see you together." The blonde smiled "It was so awkward to see you two fighting… I mean, is so unlike you. I'm glad I didn't stay there for long."

Emma gave a huge yawn, the tiredness visible in her eyes. Her parents exchanged an amused glance and David winked at his wife.

"Well, don't know about you but I'm exhausted, I'm off to bed. Goodnight. Or morning…" she said looking at the early sun outside. It really had been a long night.

She turned back and made her way to the stairs but paused as she reached the first step.

"You know, you should go too. Enjoy silence while it lasts before my brother decides to wake us all up."

They laughed again as Emma resumed her way.

"Well, if he wakes up I can always swaddle him like a breakfast burrito. It may help with the cries."

"Very funny David"

He couldn't help but to smile at Snow's warning look as she turned to close the blinds.

He took her into his arms once she joined him in bed. As Neal had slept the whole night, they indeed had precious little time left to rest. Nonetheless, he kissed her lips slowly, appreciating each moment of it. They loved each other and it was all that mattered, no curse could keep them apart.


	3. Anna & Kristoff

He came quietly behind her, mindful with each step to not give him away. It wasn't so hard after a whole life of being careful on the slippery ice, silence never more important so to not attract some hungry animal's attention.

However, he soon realized his cautiousness had been in vain. His fiancée was too concentrated on the dress to even get a glimpse at him, even when his reflection accidentally appeared at the mirror.

Reaching his destination, he wrapped his arms around her waist, feeling her body jump at the surprise before calming down again. Then, she gave one of those fabulous smiles, the ones she distributed so freely even at the worst occasions. With sorrow, his mind reeled back to not so long ago, when her lips were far from smiling and he could see the hurt in her eyes caused by him. It was even worse to remember that at the time he didn't feel even bad about it. What a jerk he had been…

"Don't you know you're not supposed to see this dress until tomorrow?" the sound of her voice snapped his thoughts into reality again and he forced a smile.

"You are so beautiful. I couldn't wait another day to see you in it."

"Well, it brings bad luck," He could see in her eyes how nervous she was "so get out from here!"

"Whoever made this up certainly doesn't know the incredible amount of bad luck we already had. Yet, we're here and I love you."

He kissed her neck gently, tiny kisses moving up to her cheeks. She giggled sweetly.

"I don't think that Hans' rage against us actually qualifies as bad luck once he's always forced out… But is indeed bad luck that every time our wedding approaches something happens."

"Well, nothing is stopping us now." He rested his chin on her shoulder "Anna, look, back in Storybrooke… I didn't mean those things. You know I understand why you postponed our wedding, right?"

She turned to look fully at him, her blue eyes meeting his. She puts a hand on his cheek.

"Kristoff, I know. Do you think I meant to trap my sister in that urn for 30 years? Or the horrible things I told her? Sure, I never understood why she was suddenly so distant back when we were kids, especially when we got along so well the few times she allowed me closer, or at least, I think we did-"

He shushed her with a peck on the lips. She blushed slightly realizing she was again overthinking things. She _really_ had a tendency to do so.

"What I mean is, I understand." she finished.

"I really hope we have a marriage like David's. I mean, the two were under a spell and their hugest fight didn't pass over childish remarks about one another!"

"We will. I love you and I know you love me just as much. Despite what you said back there…"

He smiled apologetic at her.

"You know, one thing is true… I'm actually glad you postponed our wedding."

Anna fell silent.

"That way, I we may actually enjoy it, without the risk of Hans, his brothers, your crazy lost family members or powers astray interfering on it. I want it to be perfect."

Anna let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and smiled in relief.

"We will. And we will have great children. Just like Emma and Neal. Kristoff, he was so sweet… And Emma is so nice! It'd be really nice to visit them in Misthaven."

"Isn't it weird that Emma should be only a few years old? David is my friend, we were almost the same age… Magic is so messed up."

"Yes, it is…" she replied thoughtfully "Now you get out! You've seen too much of my dress already and I don't want our wedding delaying again."

He kissed her briefly before making his way out. He couldn't wait for tomorrow.


	4. Regina & Snow

She came to her senses as she turned around, her mind suddenly empty of any previous thoughts. She looked up and saw the pixie haired woman in front of her; Regina was sure that Snows' puzzled and vaguely lost look was mirrored in her own eyes.

Looking down, she noticed her clothes. The dark, tight leather dress covered her body instead of her smart suit.

"What the hell am I wearing?"

She hadn't dressed like this since being in the Enchanted Forest, this was the Evil Queen's clothing… And it hit her.

It all came in a flash: the shattered sight spell, locking herself in her vault, Emma annoying her, trying to kill Emma, fighting with Snow…

Snow chuckled softly.

She looked up to her stepdaughter and couldn't help herself. Their laugh gained force with the second by the ridiculousness of the situation, and they were immediately joined by David.

It took them a while to regain control of themselves.

Snow freed her husband and Regina watched as they hugged each other tightly, her mind drifting off to Robin. How glad she was he had not been here and, at the same time, she wished so bad to feel his arms around her… She shook her head slightly as they parted, brushing the thoughts away.

David gathered their impressively still sleeping baby and made his way out; they were past words, all knowing that they needed to find the rest of their family.

Snow gave Regina one last look before turning to follow her two princes. The former Queen's eyes fluttered around the room and she caught sight of the swords lying on the floor.

A sudden wave of guilt passed through her.

"Snow, wait!"

Regina caught even herself by surprise at this. Snow turned slowly, curiosity clear in her face.

"It's just… I just…" she breathed deeply "I'm sorry."

The younger woman smiled softly at her, but remained silent, obliging her to continue.

"I never thought I'd say that, but I'm so sorry for holding this grudge against you for so long." she starred down, her boots suddenly of prime interest "I am sorry for everything, especially for trying to kill you… This time, at least."

"It's ok, Regina. Lucky me that you haven't learned properly how to use a sword."

"Hey, we were fighting equally well! Lucky you that I kept my promise and didn't use magic. _That_ would've been hard to beat!"

Snow shrugged.

"I never said I was a good swordswoman. You know my weapon is the bow." She blinked at her stepmother.

They both smiled at one another, the air so much lighter.

Snow looked around slowly at the mess that was the office.

"Well, I won't say we were this lucky when Emma gets here." She looked pointedly at the Sherriff's glass door scattered all over the floor.

"That's not a problem when you have magic."

With a wave of her hand, all the broken pieces and tossed objects came back to their original places, intact.

"Thank you" with a last smile, Snow turned and started to walk out, glancing back one last time "Oh, before I forget… Think it would be a nice idea to change clothes before you go pick Henry."

Regina chuckled, willing her normal clothes back to her. She followed Snow, her thoughts far away, and for the first time she felt how good it was to not be the Evil Queen anymore, but part of a family.


	5. Kristoff & David

***Author's note* hey guys, sorry for the long, long wait!**

 **Final chapter almost here, hope you're enjoying the reading! : )**

 **xoxo**

* * *

The two men looked hesitantly at each other.

"I guess we won't be seeing each other again that soon, will we?"

"No, I guess not... Even if we found a way, I don't see Emma leaving this world and if she's staying..."

"…You both are staying" Kristoff smiled understandingly "This is goodbye then."

"Yeah... Farewell mate. Nice seeing you again."

Kristoff turned to leave but seemed to change his mind.

"Dave... No hard feelings, right?" seeing the confusion in his friend's face he added "I mean, you aren't mad with me for saying you've turned into a snob prince, are you?"

"No! Of course not! We were under a curse, I know you didn't mean any of that, just as Snow didn't mean those things too." he chuckled "Besides, that's nothing compared to saying that ascending to royalty through marriage isn't an honourable thing..."

"I knew even under the spell that you couldn't mean it, stable boy."

They both laughed at the nickname.

Another hesitant moment until none of them could take it anymore. They embraced tightly, the warmth of old friends too long apart.

"Take good care of Anna." David spoke quietly, patting his shoulders.

"And you of Snow and Emma." he smiled as they parted.

David took a device off his pocket and looked at it briefly.

"I need to go to the station. Hope to see you again, Kris."

"Hope it doesn't take 30 years again!"

And with a final look at him, David went to care of his duties in this new life, in this new world.


	6. Emma & Regina

Even though the Snow Queen was gone the breeze was still frosty, with the last remnants of snow still lingering in the air. She felt its coolness opposing the warmth of her lungs as she willed her legs to move faster.

"Regina, hey!" She halted as she reached the brunette.

Regina turned to face her, obviously puzzled on what was so urgent that couldn't wait until they'd got some well-deserved rest after the frenetic day and, eventually, night that they just had been through.

"I just... I Just wanted to... When I went to your vault last night..." she blurted but the words she really needed didn't come. How was she going to explain this?

"Swan, we were under a curse. Whatever happened last night isn't to be taken into consideration."

"Well, I wasn't under the curse!" Her words were simple and yet, the tone she used made both women quiet for a moment "I mean... I didn't mean anything I said to you about Robin or Marion or your happiness..."

"Oh..." The quiet exclamation left Regina's lips as she understood what this was about.

Emma paused, waiting to see the extent of damage her words had caused, but the former queen remained in place, quiet, just listening. She obviously wasn't expecting that Emma would approach the subject.

"What I'm trying to say is..." she breathed in deeply "I'm sorry for hurting you like that. I know you may not believe it right now, but it was the only thing I could think of strong enough to take the ribbons off…"

"Emma, I understand"

"Hey, I was jus-" She paused abruptly; this was going completely different from what she imagined "Wait, what?"

Regina chuckled

"I understand. And you were right, probably the only hate strong enough to take that darned thing off you was the one I had for you... And your mother..."

The blonde gave her a small smile.

"I hope you know I would never do that... If there's anyone in this town that deserves her happy ending, Regina, it's you."

"Thanks" She sighed softly "Well, I'm sorry too for trying to kill you" they both laughed at that.

Emma looked away; the clouds were finally beginning to dissipate, revealing a beautiful blue sky behind them. Turning her head briefly to the side see spotted an expectantly Elsa beside her parents, patiently waiting her conversation to finish.

"Look, I know we aren't best friends or nothing of the sort, but I meant it when I said I wanted to be your friend."

"Emma, just because we share a son, it doesn't mean that you have to be my friend."

"I know. And it doesn't mean that I don't want to be."

With a last look and a smile, she turned back towards her parents. It was time to go home.

"Emma..." She hesitated as the blonde turned "Thank you, for everything."


End file.
